


A Lesson in Time

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [38]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel has had it with the fourth timeline's Fixx trying to find a way to use them to time travel.
Series: Journey Through Time [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	A Lesson in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

A Lesson in Time

“You need to stop it Fixx,” She said as she confronted the woman. “I mean I just caught you trying to seduce Bobby to anchor to him.” She was glad she’d been on her way to confront him about what he kept thinking about her loudly every time he saw her. “I will not let you anchor to any of us and you can’t change your history.”

“Even if I can’t change our history I can make a better future for another world,” the woman insisted and it reminded her of her own past. She couldn’t help but think about the few lingering memories of the first Mother Askani and how she was responsible for Stryfe’s birth.

“I used to think like you do and it never ended well I helped create a monster because I was over confident in my knowledge of time and how it worked.” She said she hoped that Madelyne Prior might be right and that some good could come from it but she was partially responsible for his existence and the things he did. “Attempting to control and shape time is impossible for anyone of us we just don’t have that kind of power.”

“If you think I’ll fail why don’t you simply let me fail then why keep stopping me?” Fixx said clearly disturbed and desperate to change things. “Why do you keep inter fearing in what I’m doing?”

“Because it is my home your trying to screw with,” She said as honestly at she could. “If you want to go back to trying to travel in time once we are gone go for it, as this will be an alternate time line then but you will not use any of us to screw with my home.” She saw the girl flinch and realized she was showing a bit more of her power than she needed. “Look Fixx you might not want to hear this but this future isn’t the worst I’ve seen in some ways it is better than most your world went through hell but it has had a happier ending than most.” She closed her eyes. “Let me show you how things ended for my future,” She touched the girl then and took them into her memories of the last glimpse she had of her future as she journeyed to be mother askani barren wasteland where nothing was left. “You would be better off working to improve life here and working toward a better future than trying to change the past.”

She left the other woman then to think about things. She would keep watching and make sure that this version of Fixx who was even more concerned with changing the future than the one that actually journeyed into their past didn’t try again. She knew that thanks to this other Mother Askani their past was already being altered constantly and she wanted to avoid another wild card element.

The End.


End file.
